Rupture
by 1925
Summary: Tom lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir réalisé un fantasme.  Etant donné que ce ne serait plus un fantasme, désormais.  Mais un fragment de réel.  Au milieu des autres. De tout les autres...


Rupture !

* * *

><p>Alors déjà heu...<p>

Ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit cette fic (qui est en faite une série de drabble) ...mais ma sœur (j'ai fouillé dans sont ordi pour une raison que je garderais pour moi, et, j'y ai trouvé quelque fic...alors sans lui demander sont avis je les poste)  
>donc si vous n'aimer pas ou si vous aimer, dite le moi a moi mais pas a elle sinon elle me tuera pour avoir fait lires un de ces torchon comme elle dit...<p>

Alors elle est fan de tom marvollo riddle, et, elle adore le coupe Harry /Tom (si vous connaissez de belle fic sur ce couple transmettez les moi je me ferais un plaisir de faire le coursier XD)

Mais cette fic donc, n'est pas centrer sur ce couple... (Ok y'a un Harry mais ce n'est pas Potter ! croyez moi sur parole ;))

(Si il y a des fautes ben...pardons et malheureusement faite avec ^^")

Elle a aussi écrit d'autre chose sur c'est deux amant mais... (Et après on dit que c'est moi le tordu ToT)Bref ce sera poster plus tard... (Dans pas longtemps promis)

* * *

><p>Résumer: Tom lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir réalisé un fantasme.<br>Etant donné que ce ne serait plus un fantasme, désormais.  
>Mais un fragment de réel.<br>Au milieu des autres. De tout les autres...

* * *

><p>Tom avait rompu parce qu'"il" l'avait trompée, plusieurs fois.<br>Il avait décidé de ne plus l'aimer, Harry ne méritait pas son amour.  
>Harry ne l'aimait même pas, bien qu'il lui dise le contraire. Il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment en tout cas.<p>

Ils avaient, dans un ennui commun, décidé de passer une soirée ensemble, à faire semblant.  
>Tom avait accepté une invitation au restaurant. Ce serait leur dernière soirée ensemble.<br>Ils avaient fait semblant au cours de la soirée que tout ce qui leurs était arrivé ne leur était jamais arrivée justement.  
>Ça leur avait fait du bien de retrouver la légèreté de leurs premières vérité, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à faire semblant.<br>Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée, pas merveilleuse, agréable...juste agréable...  
>Ils avaient décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble. Harry connaissait un hôtel. Proche.<br>Tom se mordais, pour ne pas poser la question (D'où connait tu cette hôtel ?)  
>Harry avaient voulu faire un détour par la campagne, il c'était perdu.<p>

Tom aperçus un oiseau nocturne, posé à une vingtaine de mètres.  
>Il sorti les jumelles stabilisées dans la boîte à gants. Les phares de la voiture ne l'effrayaient pas.<br>Il fallait ralentir. Il fallait s'arrêter. Tom en était sûr, ça ne pouvait êtres qu'une chouette épervière.

" Une Surina ulula. Tu te rends compte, personne n'en a jamais vue en ici depuis 1926."

Harry, lui, ne voyait rien. En faite pour êtres exacte, il ne voyait jamais rien, même pas quand Tom faisait bouger des objets sans les toucher. Harry n'aimait pas ces choses là.  
>Tom avait tourné sa tête avec sa main. Il l'avait retiré, brusquement, avant que Harry ne le touche.<br>C'est yeux, ni rouge, ni noire, était concentré sur l'oiseau. Il trouvait son immobilité suspecte. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas envolé? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas blessé?  
>S'il l'était...Il connaissait une clinique vétérinaire qui était ouverte toute la nuit. n'était pas tout près, mais, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était loin.<p>

" Il n'en est pas question ! "

Harry aurait eu vingt ans, le désire de l'impressionner l'aurait poussé à passer la nuit auprès du volatile, prodiguant lui-même les premier soins.  
>Il n'avait plus vingt ans. Tom s'attendait à ce qu'il se ferme. Il aurait eu une attitude différente, ça l'aurait étonné. Encore que. Il aurait pensé, qu'Harry, dans un excès de gentillesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, cherchait à le reconquérir.<br>Au moins, Harry resté fidèle à lui même...En attendant, c'était sa voiture.  
>C'était lui qui conduisait. Donc on faisait comme il pensait. Voila tout.<br>Tom avait allumé une cigarette (il fumer encore à l'époque), lui avait dit qu'il pouvait démarrer.

" Tu es sûre ?"

" Mais oui, j'ai vu l'oiseau suffisamment. On va pas passer toute la nuit les phares allumés, sur le côté d'un chemin. "

Harry avait tenu à ce qu'il descende de voiture, à ce qu'ils s'approchent plus près.  
>L'oiseau s'était envolé. Harry en profita pour lui entouré la taille. Ils avaient essayé de scruter le ciel un long moment, pendant que Tom lui expliquait quelles étaient ses caractéristiques. Mais tout était noir.<br>Harry s'était penché pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Tom avait alors, tourné la tête dans sa direction.

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ce soir-là, Tom n'avait pas voulut.  
>Le moldu l'avait regardé nu, puis le sorciers s'était ravisé.<br>Harry avait eu la réaction d'un enfant effaré qu'on punit alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

" Tu sais bien, on n'est plus ensemble. Je ne t'aime plus" Avait dit Tom un silence, il avait répété;" Je ne t'aime plus"

Ils avaient baissé les yeux.

* * *

><p>Une question posée, le soir d'un jour ou Tom ne l'avait pas mis en colère, pas une seul fois; au repas.<p>

" Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu tenais a moi ?...Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit...Ce genre de chose? "

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce genre de choses?"

"Non, jamais."

" Tu en es sûre ?"

" Sûre. Je m'en souviendrais, autrement. "

"...C'est bien probable, après tout."

Après un long silence,

" Tu veux que je te donne ce que personne m'a jamais donné ".

Cette phrase ne les a pas sortis du silence.  
>Harry c'était levé et lui a tourné le dos, pour faire la vaisselle.<br>C'était la première fois que Tom le voyait faire la vaisselle; il oubliait de passer l'éponge sur le manche des couverts.

* * *

><p>Survenaient toujours les mêmes questions, au début d'une relation.<br>Quels sont tes centres d'intérêt ? Et tout particulièrement: Tu écoute quoi comme musique ? Parfois: Tu fais quoi comme sport ?  
>Avec Tom, c'était : Tu es de quel signe ? Tu as quel ascendant ? Et ton signe chinois, c'est quoi ?<br>Il lisait l'horoscope chaque semaine. Il n'y croyait pas, mais dans l'éventualité que ça puisse être vrai, même à un infime pourcentage, il le lisait avec application.  
>Et c'était vrai, à un infime pourcentage.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom avait pensé sincèrement sur le moment: je laisse tout tomber pour lui.<br>Il l'avait pensé sincèrement.  
>Sur le moment.<p>

* * *

><p>En France Harry lui avait dit:<p>

"Tu me fais perdre la tête"

Devant le numéro 9 de la Cour du Commerce Saint-André.  
>C'est là que fut construite la première guillotine.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry avait senti les premiers mouvements du bébé en posant sa mains sur sont ventre.<br>Il avait été impressionné.  
>Il avait senti les mouvements très distinctement.<p>

" Cela ne te fait pas mal, qu'il bouge comme ça ?"

" Mais non"

"Et il bouge même quand tu dors ?"

" Bien sûr"

"Et ça ne te réveille pas ? "

" Non, je dors très bien, rien ne pourrait me réveiller. Tu le sait bien"

Harry avait posé sa main souvent an niveau du nombril. Parfois un peu plus bas ou un peut plus haut, quand il ne sentait rien.  
>De plus en plus souvent. Quand ils étaient assis sur le canapé devant la télé.<br>Quand ils étaient assis à table côte à côte, mangeant au restaurant avec des amis ou invités chez eux.  
>Quand ils étaient dans le lit, lumières éteintes. Ou l'instant d'avant, quand ils lisaient chacun leur livre avant d'éteindre leur petite lampe, dont seul la couleur de l'abat-jour différait, coordonnant alors leurs gestes, après avoir refermé le livre sur le marque-page et l'avoir posé sur leur table de chevet.<br>Parfois même, quand ils faisaient l'amour, couchés sur le côté, Harry derrière, tout deux les jambes un peu repliées.

Cette situation, il ne l'avait jamais connue. Il l'avait imaginée.

* * *

><p>On accorde beaucoup d'importance aux premières fois.<br>Tom n'avait pas aimé sa première fois.  
>La vrais première fois pour lui, ç'avait été sa troisième fois.<br>Il gardait un souvenir précis de cette nuit avec un homme plus âgé.  
>Avec Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>Sans doute avant qu'il n'arrive, Tom sortait les verres, les gâteaux apéritifs sur la table basse, le whisky qu'il appréciait, passait un coup de chiffon (Rien d'autres, Tom était normal...n'est-ce pas ?) sur les meuble qu'il n'avait peut-être pas dépoussiérés dimanche.<br>Dimanche était le jour du ménage, excepté quand il dormait chez Tom samedi soir.  
>Tom fractionnait alors le temps de ménage hebdomadaire. Parfois, lundi et mardi soir suffisaient.<br>Sans doute, avant qu'il n'arrive, Tom passait l'aspirateur, refaisait son lit, vidait la poubelle, se lavait les dents.  
>ça lui permettait de ne penser à rien. Tom était tout entier à ce qu'il faisait.<br>Sans doute, quand il sonnait à l'interphone, Tom arrêtait tout.  
>Le temps qu'Harry monte par l'ascenseur, il rangeait ce qu'il avait dû déranger pour rendre plus attrayant son intérieur.<p>

Sans doute...Si Tom avait était comme lui...

* * *

><p>Il arrivait qu'un bruit de ventouse les gêne pendant l'amour, quand ils étaient en sueur.<br>Ils riaient pour évacuer la gêne. Le rire évacuait le désir.  
>Ce bruit était audible quand les peaux emprisonnaient entre elles un peu d'air, préservé entre les minces pellicules de sueur.<br>En avaient-ils conclu.

* * *

><p>Harry avait touché chaque centimètre carré de son corps, avec ses mains, avec sa bouche (excepté les pieds).<br>C'était, tout à la fois, un hommage et une signature.

* * *

><p>Harry lui avait parlé d'un fantasme d'un ami.<br>Un ami que Tom ne connaissait pas.  
>Ils étaient dans le noir.<br>Tom était sur le point de s'endormir. Il le lui avait fait remarquer.

Harry lui avait demandé son avis sur le fantasme qu'avait son ami, et qu'il avait réalisé.  
>Tom lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir réalisé un fantasme.<br>Etant donné que ce ne serait plus un fantasme, désormais.  
>Mais un fragment de réel.<br>Au milieu des autres. De tout les autres.  
>Harry lui avait répondu :"Non".<br>Il avait été pris au dépourvu, il ne s'était pas attendu que Tom lui donne, sous la forme d'une question, la réponse qu'il n'espérait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'un fantasme, sinon une pratique que l'on imagine devoir être particulièrement épanouissante pour soi (sans prendre en considération l'autre, au moment précis où on imagine cette pratique et la façon de la réaliser), mais ne pouvant pas devenir une pratique en soi, justement parce qu'elle met aussi ou d'abord en scène l'autre qui, selon toute probabilité, devrait la trouver périlleuse, inconvenante, avilissante même ?  
>Harry c'était posé la question, ce soir-là, Tom tourné sur le côté, respirant avec cette lenteur qui est un signe du sommeil.<p>

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait quand Tom était rentré sur Paris (la ville natale d'Harry).<br>Il quittait un endroit ensoleillé.  
>Il s'était fait la réflexion comme quoi, " ça", c'était la fin des vacances.<br>Un de ses deux poisson rouges était mort (une lubie de Harry) .

Il avait tiré la chasse. Ce soir-là.  
>Il avait voulu partager son ennui au téléphone.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry ne pouvait pas l'appeler mon chéri. A cause des chocolats.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom n'avait pas aimé le film qu'ils étaient allés voir.<br>Harry lui avait expliqué en détails pourquoi c'était un bon film.  
>Tom avait concédé qu'il faudrait qu'il le revoie.<p>

* * *

><p>" Tu as vu ce film ?"<p>

Harry avait confessé avoir passé en revue les noms des films rangés à côté des livres sur la première étagère du salon, pendant que Tom était sous la douche.  
>Harry avait adoré ce film, l'avait vu deux fois.C'était son film culte.<br>Tom disait aux autres qu'il n'y avait qu'à la regarder le regardant.  
>Pendant toute la durée du film, Tom avait le sourire.<p>

Ce détail aurait dû les rapprocher.

* * *

><p>Il l'avait abordé dans le train sous prétexte qu'il cherchait un livre pour ses vacances, le voyant tourner les pages d'un gros volume à l'écriture aérée, un marque-page aux insignes du musée Dali posé constamment sur la page que Tom lisait pas.<p>

Harry avait pu apprendre sur lui qu'il préparait le capes de français (un mensonge bien entendu, Tom ne pouvait dire à un moldu qu'il était en dernière année à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie), il allait sur Paris pour y travailler cet été.

" Je travaillerai à côté du musée Dali "

Non ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait, Tom serais dans une librairie sorcière, mais, cela Harry n'en su rien.  
>Qu'il s'appelait Tom. Un garçon très discret, qui finalement parlait peu.<br>Tom avait pu apprendre de Harry qu'il aimait son prénom, mais ne lui avait posé aucune question.  
>Ils avaient couru côte à côte, Harry, portant sa valise, le long du train qui était sur le point de partir, Tom, regardant le numéro des wagons, Harry aussi, mais sans véritable inquiétude, les contrôleurs, eux, inspectant le quai.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry...<br>Il se régale de chaque instant, profite de chaque instant, connaît la volupté de chaque instant, possède chaque instant; chaque instant lui est dû; l'usage qu'il fait de sa jouissance n'obéit à aucune règle.  
>Il ne s'enorgueillit jamais de ses conquêtes : tout lui est conquête ; il ne passera pas son temps à s'enorgueillir.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom n'est pas sentimental.<br>Tom n'aime pas êtres sentimental.  
>Mais il retournerait à Paris cette année, juste pour le voir.<br>Même si, finalement, seul une pierre de marbres lisse l'accueillera.


End file.
